


Destruction is a Form of Creation

by Khaleeki



Series: Feels Like Being Human Is A Constant Contradiction [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Adventures, BatCat, F/M, Girl Power, Gotham City Sirens, Ivy is angry and wants revenge, One-Shot, Ready to kick-ass, Selina is latina btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: “Haven’t you heard it’s rude to hit a girl,” she snarled as hands pushed her forward into a large room.“I get a feeling you’re not like most girls,” Dr.Hawkin replied.





	Destruction is a Form of Creation

Selina glared at the gun pointed at her forehead. She could feel the cold metal against her skin and she clenched her jaw wiping the blood dripping from her mouth and nose. The metallic taste of it in her tongue made her livid.

“Haven’t you heard it’s rude to hit a girl,” she snarled as hands pushed her forward into a large room that looked like an office.

“I get a feeling you’re not like most girls,” Dr.Hawkin replied.

“Put your hands up and get on the ground, bitch,” the guy beside him said.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” she taunted but she obediently sank to her knees, hands only slightly raised. Her black silk dress pooled around her on the ground.  


“Are you really gonna shoot me?” she purred leaning forward so he could get a view of her cleavage.

She felt his eyes on her, his gaze traveling through her skin. “Such a pretty girl like you, doing all this shit. For what? Money? Fun?” he said walking closer towards her and lifting her chin with his index finger. “Yes, such a pretty girl indeed, your green eyes and caramel skin. It’s exotic. I bet you get a lot of guys falling at your feet. And you use that for your advantage, to fool them. But do you think you can fool me? I knew what you were the moment you walked into my house,” the man snarled. “You thought I wouldn’t notice you trying to steal my key? Did you really think I was that stupid?

“Well I had hoped you were but it seems that you are the great scientist they say you are,” she said ironically with a smirk on her face.

He glowered, eyed darkening with fury. She saw his fist clench and unclench unsure of what to do. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off.

“But if you were even a little smarter than we thought, then you’d catch me trying to steal the key, because trust me sweetheart if I really wanted to steal it you wouldn’t even have realized it. And afterwards you would bring me here, away from the party and away from your precious laboratory with all your little henchmen along to show how powerful you are.”

Now all the men were glancing at each other, confused maybe even with fear in their eyes.

“You’d be so proud of yourself for figuring it all out and you would not realize that this was the plan all along,” Selina said with a quirk of brow and a grin, she was scanning the room to calculate all her possible escape plans. He looked at her now with real rage and hatred.

“Do you remember Ivy? Maybe you remember her by her human name Pamela? Pamela Isley? Does it ring a bell?” She saw his face change with recognition and distress.  
Selina let her lips curl into a smirk. “Oh so you do. Then you know why we’re here and you know, you don’t even stand a chance.”

She reached under her dress for the knife hidden in a sheath on her thigh and lashed at the man holding the gun at her head, enough to hurt but not to kill. Holding her silky dress with one hand she made a long flip backwards and kicked another two guards, one in the jugular with her heal and the other one on the head with her knee, landing with one leg outstretched and one leg bent; her Catwoman pose.

The other henchmen had begun to shoot at her, not even pointing at a target, just to scare her off. She hid behind a wooden desk and hoped for Harley to show up soon. Right after her train of thought she heard the loud sound of an explosion and the strong heat, placing her hands beneath her neck she sank into the desk for protection.  


“Where are ya Kitty- Kat?” 

“You’re late Harley,” she said coming out of her hiding spot and brushing the dust from her new dress.

“I know, I know. Sorry ‘bout that we were a lil’ bit busy,” she said popping the bubblegum in her mouth and swinging her bat around.

“Um why did you use a bomb?” Selina asked looking at the damage and probable dead people.

“Too many men. It’s more efficient this way.” Selina looked around the destroyed office full of burnt furniture and scattered books. They were supposed to keep this operation as discreet as possible but with Harley Quinn she wasn’t sure it worked.

“Did Ivy get the toxins and her research?”

“Yep,” Harley replied popping the p. “Now we need to bounce outta here,” she said actually bouncing on her feet.

She saw the green and golden vines reaching for Dr. Hawkin before she saw Ivy coming through the rubble and the now destroyed door.

“You,” she spat at him full of loathing as the plants squeezed his body tighter and tighter and lifted him up into the air. 

“Pamela,” he coughed out. “So good to… see you…” he choked as the air drained out of him.

“I wish I could say the same. But you’ve always been the worst type of human. The lowest scum on this earth. You stole everything from me, when I had nothing; my research that I had worked years on, my very own poison toxins.” She laughed dryly, “and you thought you could get away with it? Ha, men.”

She was like in a trance, her long coppery curls were flying in all directions, her eyes seemed to flash green as she lifted her hands up an the vines came from the ground breaking the marble floor and clinging on to the closet thing next to them.

“Um Ivy?” Harley said sheepishly but the sound of the crushing was too loud.

“Ivy!” Selina screamed.

“What,” She hissed as the vines squashed him tighter and tighter like a snake around its prey. His face was turning red now and he wasn’t even gasping for air.

“You can’t kill him.”

“Oh and why not? Nobody is gonna miss him anyway.”

“We are not going to give people a reason to arrest us. Not Gordon, not Bats and not anyone. We have to keep it on the low,” she said sternly with her hands on her hips.

“We blew up half this house, Selina.”

“But no one knows it’s us yet! You got what you wanted, know we have to leave. It’s going to be obvious it was you if you leave all this plants here. So tuck them away and let’s go home.” 

“Selina is kinda right,” Harley mentioned.

“As usual,” the dark haired woman whispered.

“He ruined my life and he deserves to die,” she roared in anger as the plants kept on growing all around them. Climbing through the walls and crushing anything in their path.  


“I know a lot of people who deserve to die too but we aren’t going to go around killing all of them,” Selina reasoned.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance, Harley and Selina looked at each other alarmed. They had to get out of there.

“Ivy fucking stop please or we’re leaving without you,” Selina said with decision in her voice.

“Please Red let’s go,” Harley pleaded. “We’re a team now. We need ta think about the bigger picture.”

Ivy looked at them and sighed, defeated. “Fine. But I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine.”

She let him go and he landed on the floor with a loud thud clutching at his throat and coughing for air. When the others had started to walk away she kissed him in the lips with a grin and laughed.

Selina walked towards one of Dr.Hawkin’s henchmen and kicked him hard in the groin and scratched his face in one swift motion, leaving angry red marks on his face. “That’s for calling me bitch, pendejo.”

***  
“Catwoman.” She could recognize the deep rumble of his voice anywhere.

“Hey Bat, long time no see. What made you think about little ol’ me?” she said innocently batting her eyes and clasping her hands behind her back.

“What happened at Dr.Hawkins yesterday night?”

“At Dr. Who? Never heard of him,” she said shrugging her shoulders.

“He was found dead with Ivy’s poison in his system,” he seethed.

“What?” she said turning around abruptly. Ivy had promised not to kill him but obviously she would go and kill him anyway. And now she had Batman to deal with and soon probably the Gotham police department.

“You were supposed to keep them out of trouble.”

“Well I’m trying! I told her not to kill him!” she cried out stretching out her arms in frustration.

His mouth set into a hard line and he clenched his fists. “There are 2 dead, 6 injured and 10 in the hospital.”

“Yeah, well it got a little out of hand.”

“People got hurt Selina.”

“And what do you want me to do? You’ve never hurt anyone before? The Justice League doesn’t hurt anyone?”

“These are innocent people. I thought we were beyond this.”

“I’m sorry to keep disappointing you Bat,” she said quietly a tint of sadness in her voice.

He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re better than this.”

“Better than what? Than a thief? Than a street rat? I’m not. It’s who I am. That’s how people look at me. I know it’s because they’re racist or sexist or xenophobic or whatever the fuck they are. But people care more about how you look like, about the color of your skin than who you are in your heart. I learned that the hard way Bruce.”  


“This isn’t about other people it’s about _you._ You can become better.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so. I had dreams of being better too. I once had a dream of becoming a beautiful gymnast or a dancer. But upon an unfortunate series of events all of those dreams broke into pieces like a million stars in the night sky. But I was young so I still wished them over and over again, sparkling and broken.” She looked up into the night the stars shining dimly due to the city lights of Gotham city.

“But I know now that it takes getting everything you ever wanted, and then losing it to know what true freedom is. You don’t know what that is Bats. You don’t know what freedom is. You’ve been chained to this city since what happened to your parents and I understand it, in a way I’m chained to it to. But you just can’t break free can you?”  
“It’s complicated.”

She walked closer to him until they were standing face to face. “I know,” she simpered, her mouth now really close to his.  
“What did you dream of being?” 

“Happy.”

He had taken so long to reply she thought he wasn’t going to. It caught her a little bit of guard. Something in her heart clenched. “Isn’t that what we all want?”

“It’s easier for others. But not for me.”

“Let me make you happy tonight,” she simpered her hands roaming across his shoulder blades and his shoulders, ending on his chest right on top of his heart. His lips quivered and she kissed them before he could say something stupid.


End file.
